Drabble a Day: January
by Luminacrystal
Summary: I'm writing a drabble everyday starting from January! Other months will be published as separate stories! Animes include: Free!, Kuroko no Basket, Magi, Kyoukai no Kanata, Mekakucity Actors, Akame ga Kill!, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, and Haikyuu! A bunch of drabbles with my favourite ships (OTPS) or just friendship ships :P hope you enjoy! they should be less than 500 words :)
1. Day 1

Drabble a Day: January

**Hey everyone! Mitsu/Crystal here again! :****3 **

**So I'm doing this thing where I write a drabble EVERY SINGLE DAY (yeah it's a lot).**

**This one is January and yeah, I hope you enjoy :) Please R & R! **

1/1/15 **(Surprise Birthday Party)**

AsahiDaiSuga

event: birthday/new years

word count: 820 **(A/N: I swear it won't be as long in the future)**

Asahi woke up drowsily to the sound of his phone ringing. He was so tired that he could not bother grabbing the buzzing and noisy device next to his alarm clock. By the time he decided to pick it up, the person had hung up. Asahi checked the caller i.d. to see "Suga" on his missed calls list. If it was important, Suga would call back. Soon enough, he did.

"Asahi, are you awake?" Suga asked.

"Well now I am. What's up?" Asahi yawned.

"Wow, are you really that tired from fireworks? It's like 11am, you know." Suga said.

"Well you know I'm not a morning person anyway. So what's up?" Asahi asked.

"Get dressed and meet me at the park in an hour. Don't ask. See you then." Suga said happily as he hung up.

Asahi was a bit curious. He wondered what it was but decided to get ready anyway. By the time he finished getting ready and everything, it was 11:45am.

Asahi yawned again. He was out for the fireworks since 2:00am since they ended up playing volleyball early in the morning after the fireworks had finished (12:30am). Suga had invited him to go to the festival with himself and Daichi. Although, after the fireworks they eventually bumped into everyone else and they decided to play some volleyball. Obviously, since they were the volleyball team, it was logical but they had literally played until 1:30am, forgetting about the time.

Either way, it was later than Asahi's normal bedtime (at the latest 11pm). But he reckoned the fireworks were pretty good. It was definitely better than last year. Then Asahi had come to the realisation that it was now 2015. He was no longer a part of Karasuno High School or the Karasuno Volleyball Team. Then again, it's not like it was the last time they were all going to play volleyball.

Suddenly, his phone rang again, almost startling him as he was deep in his thoughts.

"Yo, what's up, Suga? I'm just about to leave now." he said, going to put his shoes on.

"I forgot to tell you! Bring your volleyball protective hear! And also we might be out for a few hours." Suga said as Asahi could just picture him grinning like a dork.

"Asahi-san is coming soon, yeah?"

Asahi froze. He had definitely heard Hinata's voice just then. That must mean that Hinata was also at the park. He wondered what was really going on at the park and decided to get there as fast as he could.

He grabbed his knee and elbow guards and put on his pair of volleyball sneakers. He told his mum he would be home at about 3:00 and ran off to the park.

As he got closer, he saw a group of people huddled under the shelter where there were tables and a barbecue. He saw Suga and realised that again, everyone from Karasuno was there.

"Everyone's here? What's going on?" Asahi asked as he ran to them.

"Ready, Set…" Hinata beamed.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Asahi! Happy birthday to you!" everyone shouted, "Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

Streamers went flying everywhere and Asahi found himself in a pile of confetti.

"Wow! All this… for my birthday?" Asahi was honestly surprised.

"Well at least the surprise birthday party worked." Daichi smiled, "It was all Suga's idea."

"Yeah, but Daichi was the one who reminded me. And plus, everyone came to celebrate!" Suga beamed.

"Everyone… thanks so much. This is probably the best birthday I've ever had." Asahi smiled.

"Probably? That's not good enough. It's supposed to be the biggest and bestest birthday in your life!" Hinata grinned.

"Alright then, Hinata. This IS the best birthday I've ever had!" Asahi laughed.

After that, everyone ate hot dogs and chocolate cake together and laughed a lot.

"By the way, what's the volleyball guards for?" Asahi asked.

"To play volleyball, of course! Hurry up, everyone we're starting in 10 minutes!" Nishinoya shouted as he put on his knee and elbow guards.

"We're playing another game? Sounds like fun!" Asahi smiled.

"Well, Nishinoya and Hinata decided that they needed to continue the game from yesterday. And I thought, what better time to play than after your birthday?" Suga smiled.

Eventually, everyone had their gear on and they played volleyball in the nearby court. They played and played, until 4:00, to be honest.

Asahi thanked everyone for a great day and they all went home happily. Asahi returned home to his favourite birthday dinner and he went to his room afterwards.

"_Here, it's a gift from everyone." Daichi smiled as he gave Asahi a huge card._

Asahi opened up the card to see birthday messages written all over on both sides. Asahi laughed, reading every single one of them. Then, he went to bed, saying goodbye to the best day of his life. Probably.

**Haha yeah so that was the first day! How did you like it? **

**Please R & R! Yeah sorry for all the crappiness but I hope it made you smile even though it's so bad -.- **

**See you all tomorrow! **


	2. Day 2

**Hey everyone! Crystal again :) I hope you liked Day 1 because here's Day 2!**

** Please R & R! Enjoy! **

2/1/15 **(Kano's Fail Surprise Tactics)**

- KidoKano

- event: birthday (again)

- word count: 544

Kido was casually walking through the 'base' of the Mekakushi Dan when she saw Kano talking to someone at the entrance of the living room.

"And then, I'll call her in-"

"Call who in?" Kido asked.

"UWAHHH! K-Kido! S-Since when have you been there? I thought you were a ghost!" Kano laughed as her slammed the door closed. Kido punched him in the shoulder.

"I just came. Now, who are you calling into the living room?" Kido asked.

"Ummm… No-one! Yeah, that's right! No-one!" Kano laughed sheepishly, "A-anyway… What are you doing, Kido? Did you already eat breakfast?"

"What are you talking about? It's 1 in the afternoon. What are you hiding? Obviously, you were talking to someone about 'her'." Kido was very suspicious.

"Ummm… I wasn't talking to anyone! ANYWAY… You should just keep walking and continue whatever you were doing!" Kano laughed as he pushed Kido down the corridor.

Suddenly, Kido stopped dead in their tracks. Kano obviously could not see, but Kido's eyes turned bright red. Kano was confused.

"H-Hey, Kido! W-Where are you going?" Kano panicked as he ran for the living room, not seeing Kido swing the door open.

Inside the living room was everyone, in the middle of putting decorations up and madly rushing to get food on the dining table. Suddenly, everyone froze. There was a deep silence.

"So…" Kano smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Kano-san, what were you doing?! It was your job to keep Leader away, wasn't it?!" Momo shouted.

"Why is it my fault?! Besides, you were the one who gave me the job!" Kano argued.

"That's because you know Leader the most! I thought you were good at making excuses, seeing as you lie the most!"

"Hey, what?! Who said I was good at making excuses? And I don't lie! That much…"

"See! Just admit it! It's all your fault!"

"No, it's yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

Everyone stared at the two fighting, as they started throwing objects. Nobody could stop them. Except one…

"Hey, you two…" Seto sighed, "Marry? Use your power."

"Eh, is it okay? Well, if Seto says so." Marry said as she froze both Kano and Momo with her red eyes. After a few seconds she let them go.

"Could someone _please _explain… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Kido snapped angrily.

"Sorry, Kido. It was supposed to be a surprise…" Seto sighed, "Kano was supposed to call you in, but… obviously that didn't work."

"Sorry." Kano bowed.

"Sorry for fighting." Momo also bowed.

"…" Kido didn't know what to think.

Ever since she was little, she was used to being ignored due to her lack of presence and sometimes even her family forgot about her. Of course, she had a few birthdays with Kano, Seto and Ayano, but it was so long ago that she forgot the feeling.

"T-Thank you." Kido blushed.

"Eh? You aren't mad…?" Kano sighed relief, "Then… Let's say it all together now!"

Everyone sang happy birthday to Kido and popped confetti at her, doing what they were supposed to do originally when Kido walked in.

They ate cake and talked together and had fun and laughed together. Truly, they were the Mekakushi Dan.

"Happy birthday, Tsubomi." Kano smiled.

"Thanks, Shuuya." Kido smiled back.

**How did you think? Please review! **

**This one was shorter so hopefully this will be the standard length of a chapter or maybe even shorter ;) **


	3. Day 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my holidays in the mountains! **

**This drabble is based on my car trip up haha hope you like it :) Please R & R! **

3/1/15 **(Unexpected Camping Trip)**

- HiroMitsuIzumi

- to do: travel

- word count: 435

"Pack for a week's worth. We're going camping in the mountains." Izumi announced.

"What?" both of the other two siblings asked, bored at the table.

"Don't make me repeat it. We're going on a camping trip together in the mountains. Now, hurry up and get packed. We're leaving in an hour." Izumi said as she walked off to her room.

"Hey, Aniki (big brother). Did Izumi nee-san just say what I think she said?" Mitsuki was shocked.

"I-I think so…" Hiroomi was also shocked.

In the past, they never did much together. Izumi was always busy and had no time to spend with her younger siblings. Thus, the younger siblings felt a bit distant from their older sister.

"H-Hurry up and pack, you dumb Aniki." Mitsuki blushed as she started walking.

"Oh? Mitsuki, you're really excited aren't you?" Hiroomi smirked.

"N-No I'm not! Now, hurry up!" Mitsuki said, embarrassed, "I'm just getting bored lately, that's all."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. Whatever, I'm coming." Hiroomi smiled.

The siblings quickly packed, only shouting questions every now and then. Izumi had already gotten all the camping gear necessary and packed it in the car. They hopped into the 5- seater car and drove off to the mountains, which were about 1 and a half hours away.

Mitsuki quickly plugged in her phone and changed the radio so they could listen to _her _music.

"Hey, Mitsuki. Why do we have to listen to _your _music? Your music is all cute and fluffy. I wanna listen to _my _music too!" Hiroomi argued.

"It is _not _all cute and fluffy! It's called idol music! And besides, I wanna listen to _my _music too!" Mitsuki said.

"Both of you, stop fighting. Besides, did you even ask your big sister what _she _wants to listen to? I have my music too." Izumi pouted, an extremely rare sight.

"Then, why don't we split it up? The car ride is about 1 and a half hours, which is 90 minutes… That means we each get 30 minutes of playing our music." Hiroomi concluded.

"Fine, but I'm first! I'm in the back, after all." Mitsuki crossed her arms.

"That's because you're the youngest. Don't complain." Hiroomi said.

"Hey, who said I was complaining?" Mitsuki argued.

Izumi smiled as her younger siblings continued fighting. She had finally gotten a week off and she wanted to spend it with her siblings. She wanted to treasure them, and be a good older sister. She wanted to make it up for all the times she had left them in the past. She wanted to laugh with them too, for a change.

**Yeah, so I hope you liked it haha I just really love these siblings so much ;A; **

**Please review! 3**


	4. Day 4

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy! Please R & R! :3 **

4/1/15 **(The Best Stroke and the Best Birthday)**

- AiMomo

- event: birthday, place: beach

- word count: 710

"Let's go to the beach!" Momo said excitedly.

"Mmm, sounds like a good idea!" Ai smiled.

"Ai, you've said the same thing for the cinemas, park _and _your favourite restaurant, and now the beach? If they _all _sound like a good idea, you have to pick ONE." Rin said.

"Eh?" But I like all of them…" Ai looked down.

Ai was a very indecisive person and he couldn't think of where he wanted to go for his birthday. All the places that were suggested 'sounded like a good idea'.

"Well, I'm probably going to my favourite restaurant with my family." Ai said.

"Then that only leaves the cinemas, park and the beach." Sousuke said.

"Do you really have to watch King Momadekamon 3? I bet it's bad, anyway." Rin said.

"Well, I could go another time, I guess…" Ai replied reluctantly.

"Then, which one do you like better? The park or the beach? We can have a barbecue and we can go swimming and we can eat ice cream and-"

"Momo. You're just talking about the beach. You can't swim at the park." Rin sighed, "Which one, Ai?"

"Let's go to the beach! I like Momo's idea the most!" Ai beamed.

As the four headed to the beach together, they found a place to sit at a table. Rin and Sousuke decided to go buy the drinks while Ai and Momo agreed to cook the food on the barbecue. After lunch, they decided they would go swimming.

"Ah, I can't wait to go swimming! It's been too long since I last swam." Momo laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, we should have a race or something. Just for fun!" Ai smiled.

"You're on! I'm so gonna win! After all, backstroke is the best stroke." Momo boasted.

"It is not. Breaststroke is definitely the best. Isn't it pretty with its formation and everything and the way you carve through the water…" Ai bragged.

"What are you talking about? Freestyle is the best stroke! Nothing else beats it!" Rin suddenly cut in.

"Guys, guys. Stop fighting. But butterfly is the best _and _the most beautiful stroke." Sousuke smirked.

This argument went on all throughout lunch. They decided, really, that the only way to decide which stroke was best was to have a race. Naturally, Rin won, although Momo decided it was unfair because he was the fastest swimmer after all.

"Hmph. Backstroke is still the best." Momo smiled.

"What are you smiling about?!" Rin hit him on the head, "I was the one who won the race, so freestyle is the best stroke."

As once again, they started fighting, a familiar blonde haired figure was running in the distance.

"Eh? Everyone, look, it's Ai-chan and the others! Oiiii!" Nagisa shouted.

"Nagisa-kun thinks that breaststroke is also the best, right?" Ai smiled as he put his arm around Nagisa's neck.

"What are you talking about, Ai-chan? Of course it is!" Nagisa also put his arm around Ai as they laughed triumphantly.

"Ah, Rin and Sousuke are also here, Haru." Makoto smiled at Haru.

"And Momo-kun." Rei said.

"ONII-CHAN!" Gou shouted as she ran towards Rin.

"GOU-CHAN!" Momo shouted as he ran towards Gou.

Gou tackled her older brother into a hug, whereas Momo ended up tripping and falling, face flat in the sand.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Makoto asked.

"Which stroke we think is the best." Sousuke said bluntly.

"Well of course, it's free." Haru said.

"No, it's backstroke!" Momo argued.

"What are you saying, butterfly is the most beautiful." Rei boasted, pushing up his glasses.

"How about all of the strokes are equally the best? Isn't that okay too?" Makoto smiled, "Anyway, didn't we come here to swim for fun?"

"That's right! It's Ai-senpai's birthday after all!" Momo beamed.

"Tip! You're in!" Ai-chan laughed as he ran into the water.

"Hey, Ai-senpai, that's no fair!" Momo shouted as he ran after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nagisa shouted.

They spent the day swimming and playing and they ate ice cream afterwards.

"This really was the best birthday ever!" Ai beamed, "But breaststroke is still the best stroke."

"Haha, you're so funny, Ai-senpai." Momo smiled as he gripped his hand on Ai's shoulder and pushed him back into the water.

**Haha, hope it made you smile or laugh or something :) Please review!**


	5. Day 5

**My Teiko babies ;A; **

**Hope you like it! Please R & R!**

5/1/15 **(More Basketball than a Picnic)**

- The Generation of Miracles (KuroDaiSatsukiKiseMuraMidoAka)

- place: picnic

- word count: 597

"Hurry up, Dai-chan, we're going to be late!" Satsuki shouted at the door of his house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez." Aomine yawned and rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shin-chan, are you free?" Takao asked over the phone.<p>

"No, I have plans. Another time, maybe." Midorima said.

* * *

><p>"So, that's 2 boxes of Maiubo and 3 packets of chips. That's ¥1000." The shopkeeper said.<p>

"Thank you." Murasakibara said as he opened up his packet of chips.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I can't wait! I hope we can play basketball." Kise smiled as he bounced the orange ball while walking.<p>

* * *

><p>"This should be interesting…" Akashi smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kuroko. Wanna go play some basketball?" Kagami asked.<p>

"I can't, Kagami-kun. Today I'm going to a picnic with Aomine-kun and the others." Kuroko smiled.

"Eh? With Aomine and the others? That's rare." Kagami said.

"Momoi-san thought of the idea. She said that as fellow teammates we should spend some time together." Kuroko said.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to play some street basketball. See you later." Kagami said as they parted ways.

Kuroko headed down to the park, where the picnic would be held. He found his friends under a huge tree, half in the shade and half in the sun.

"You're late, Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki smiled as she waved to him.

"Hello, everyone." Kuroko smiled as he sat down next to Satsuki and Midorima.

"So, why are we here? Is this a meeting?" Akashi asked.

"What are you talking about, Akashicchi? This is just a little get-together, isn't it?" Kise laughed.

"Oi, I'm hungry." Murasakibara yawned.

"Don't say that while eating a packet of chips!" Midorima shouted.

"Oh, that's right! I made some onigiri for everyone!" Satsuki smiled as she brought out her bento boxes. Everyone gulped and waited anxiously.

"Hey, don't forget I helped too." Aomine said as everyone sighed relief. Satsuki's cooking was not exactly the best.

As they ate Satsuki and Aomine's onigiri, they talked about their holidays and their lives so far. They mostly talked about basketball, though.

"Hey, when are we going to play basketball?" Kise asked as he bounced his basketball, "There's a basketball court nearby.

"Oh? This game should be interesting…" Akashi smiled.

They played a few games, three-on-three, mixing up the teams every now and then. It was a close score most of the time, though. In the end, they played a free-for-all and even Satsuki joined in.

They all tried to teach her how to shoot, but it didn't go so well.

"Just go like this." Aomine said as he threw the ball and scored.

"Hold the ball like this, and release." Midorima shot a three pointer.

"Hold the ball above your head and keep your arms at a 10 degree angle and then…" Akashi explained.

"Just chuck it, you know like this." Murasakibara said boringly.

"I don't know how to explain it." Kuroko said bluntly.

In the end, Kise was the only one who could actually explain it clearly in a way that Satsuki could understand. She scored after a few tries. After that, they ate some of Murasakibara's Maiubo (after finally convincing him) and they went home.

"That was fun, right, Dai-chan?" Satsuki smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aomine said.

"But the truth is, you had lots of fun." Satsuki smiled.

"That's only because I won. I scored the most, after all." Aomine smirked.

"I scored too! Did you see me, Dai-chan?" Satsuki smiled.

"Pfft, you only scored once." Aomine laughed. Satsuki punched him.

"It was still fun anyway." Satsuki crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it was." Aomine smiled.

**GAHHH sorry I just had to end it with AomineSatsuki because OMG OTPPPPPPPP**

**anyways... Please review :)**


	6. Day 6

**Hope you like it! Please R & R! **

6/1/15 **(Finding Birthday Presents)**

- NoyaKiyokoTanaka

- event: birthday

- word count: 417

"Hey, Ryuu! What are you gonna buy Kiyoko-san for her birthday?" Nishinoya asked.

"I dunno but I really wanna get her something…" Tanaka answered as he bit into his burger.

Nishinoya and Tanaka had met up at the food court to discuss what they should get Kiyoko for her birthday.

"We should get something girly for her. She's a girl, after all." Nishinoya said.

"Let's ask Yachi-san!" Tanaka said as he called Yachi on the phone.

"Eh? Something for Kiyoko-san? I dunno, you could get her like stationery or something you think she'd use every day." Yachi said.

"Stationery, huh? Or something she'd use every day?" Tanaka said, thinking.

"I got it! How about I get her some cute stationery and then you can get her something she'd use!" Nishinoya smiled.

"Yeah, sure. But what would she use every day?" Tanaka asked.

"I dunno but I'm gonna go shopping. I'll keep thinking about it." Nishinoya said.

"I'll help you. I'm sure I know what kind of stationery Kiyoko-san would like." Yachi smiled.

"Sure, thanks. See you, Ryuu." Nishinoya waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Noya! Wait up!" Tanaka ran, "I just thought of a really good idea! How about we get her… a towel!"<p>

"A towel…? Why?" Nishinoya questioned, "I bought her some really cute stationery! Yachi helped me."

"Well, what are we gonna get her then?" Tanaka said.

"I know! Let's ask Asahi-san! They're friends, after all." Nishinoya said.

* * *

><p>Later, Nishinoya met up with Asahi, who was eating with Daichi and Suga.<p>

"Eh? A present? For Shimuzu?" Daichi said.

"Why don't you get her something she can use every day?" Suga said.

"Yachi said the same thing! But what can she use every day?" Tanaka asked.

"Why don't you give her something she can use when we play volleyball? I know she's not a manager anymore but we can still play volleyball together." Asahi said.

"I got it! Get her a whistle!" Tanaka said.

"That's such a good idea, Ryuu! Hurry, let's go!" Nishinoya said.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko was walking home from shopping with her friends and suddenly heard a loud voice and footsteps behind her.<p>

"Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted as they ran up to her.

"Eh? Nishinoya? Tanaka?" Kiyoko was surprised.

"Happy Birthday!" they both said as they gave her her presents.

"T-Thank you." She said as she looked at the cute stationery and yellow whistle in her hands, "I'll definitely use them every day."

"Yes!" Tanaka and Nishinoya stood up straight as Kiyoko smiled.

**Ughhh... getting pretty tired but I just gotta upload the rest of the chapters and then I'm done -.-**

**Anyways hope you liked it and please review! :)**


	7. Day 7

**Ughhh I really suck at writing Akame ga Kill! so most of it is description I think... -.-**

**P.S. AU where everyone is alive -u-**

**Please R & R!**

7/1/15 **(Rare Day Off)**

- Night Raid Members (?)

- random: day off

- word count: 534

It was a beautiful summer day. A perfect day for a day off. Everyone was off doing their own things. Akame and Susanoo finished cooking lunch and everyone came to eat together.

"Hey, we should all go somewhere together! It's a day off, after all, why don't we all go spend some time together?" Leone smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. Where should we go?" Akame said.

"Remember we have to prepare dinner an hour beforehand, Akame." Susanoo said.

"Why don't we go somewhere nice and peaceful where there are no bad guys?" Mine said boringly.

"The pond is nice and peaceful." Shele smiled.

"Why don't we go to the lake? It's bigger than a pond." Chelsea said, chewing her food.

"Yeah, sounds good. Everyone finish your food in 10 minutes." Najenda said.

All of the Night Raid members went to the lake and did their own things. Shele was reading a book, Bulat and Susanoo were sparring and Chelsea was sitting, wearing a bikini with her legs in the water. Mine was sitting next to Chelsea, also in her pink bikini. She had come to like Chelsea as an ally and as a friend. Leone soon joined them and they talked about things.

Tatsumi and Lubba were in the water swimming and playing with each other and casually spraying the girls. Leone immediately went after them, going after Lubba first. Najenda was sitting peacefully under the shade of a tree and relaxing.

"Hey, Aniki! Su-san! Stop sparring and take a break for once! It's not every day we get a day off." Tatsumi said, "That reminds me, where's Akame?"

"She said she needed to go hunting for the feast tonight. Should I go look for her?" Susanoo asked.

"Don't bother. Once she's gone, she's gone." Tatsumi sighed, "AH! COLD!"

"Hehe. I finally got you!" Mine laughed as she sprayed Tatsumi with water.

"What kids…" Chelsea sighed, sucking her lollipop. Although, she smiled and thought of something fun.

"Hey! Who's spraying me?!" Tatsumi got very annoyed, "Leone, you!"

"Hey, why're you spraying me?! Payback time, then." Leone smirked and punched into the bottom of the lake. A sudden wave of water formed and splashed Tatsumi, who nearly drowned.

"Hey, Leone! What are you doing, you nearly drowned Tatsumi!" Mine shouted as she took out her Pumpkin and shot at Leone.

Since it was only a small shot, Leone dodged it easily and splashed water in Mine's face. Lubba decided not to get involved, but was splashed by Tatsumi and caught in the crossfire.

Bulat and Susanoo decided to sit down and relax with Shele and Najenda, laughing at their childish behaviour. Chelsea came out of the water and smirked, sitting next to Susanoo.

Eventually, Akame returned with 2 large Danger Beasts, ready to cook. All she saw was Lubba, Leone, Tatsumi and Mine playing in the water – very fiercely, she concluded. Then she saw NAjenda, Susanoo, Chelsea, Shele and Bulat. When did Night Raid ever get so big and friendly, she wondered.

They returned home and Akame and Susanoo cooked up a feast and everyone became extremely full. It was a good day off. It was definitely more fun than fighting and killing.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	8. Day 8

**Pretty short one since I was really tired when I wrote this -.-**

**Please R & R!**

8/1/15 **(In the Sky)**

- AlibabaAladdinMorg

- random: clouds

- word count: 293

"UWAHHH!" Alibaba screamed as they suddenly dipped and shot back up again, almost like a roller coaster.

"Alibaba-kun, are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Aladdin, leave him be. Alibaba is simply scared of heights." Morgiana said.

"Did we really have to drop and loop and everything else?" Alibaba asked weakly.

"It's okay, Alibaba-kun. We're taking it nice and slow now." Aladdin smiled.

The three of them had decided to ride on Aladdin's turban and Alibaba was half regretting it. He liked it when they stayed level, but he certainly did not like the loops and twists and turns. He almost wanted to puke.

Morgiana, however was enjoying it and did not mind heights. Alibaba liked to think he wasn't scared of heights but instead movements that made his stomach hurl. Aladdin rode his turban every day, so it was fun riding with Alibaba and Morgiana for once.

"Hey, Aladdin. What's your favourite part about flying?" Alibaba asked.

"Hmmm, my favourite would probably be the clouds!" Aladdin smiled, "They're really soft and it's so fun to ride with the wind against your face."

"I would also, like to touch the clouds. If that is okay with you." Morgiana asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's fine! Look, there's one over there!" Alibaba said.

The turban lowered and Morgiana held her arms out. Aladdin was right, the clouds were soft and the wind felt amazing. Soon, all three of them had their arms out to touch the clouds and they laughed against the wind.

That is, until Aladdin suddenly decided to drop and Alibaba actually puked over the side of the turban.

"Alibaba-kun, you got my turban all dirty!" Aladdin complained.

"Ughhh…" Alibaba was too sick to answer.

And Morgiana was casually sitting there.

**Hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	9. Day 9

**Gahhh this chapter is so bad -.-**

**Please R & R!**

9/1/15 **(Being a Lady)**

- SakuraYuzukiKashima

- random: high class eating (?)

- word count: 366

"Uwahhh! It's so big!" Sakura was amazed at the huge mansion-like high class restaurant.

"Yeah, it does look pretty nice, ay? I wonder what food they have." Yuzuki wondered.

"Yuzuki, you always think about food first, don't you?" Sakura smiled.

"Let's hurry and go in." Kashima smiled.

They were taken by surprise when they stepped inside. Everything was so night and royal, high class looking. Kashima, obviously was used to it and got their table while the other two were trying to take in the interior and the fanciness of the whole place. They sat at a small table near the window, with an amazing view of the "rich side of town" as Yuzuki liked to call it.

They ate a simply, yet complex entrée that contained nice and tasty things. Their main was a fancy meat dish, which Yuzuki enjoyed very much, although did not look very lady-like. Finally, they had a delicious dessert to finish it off.

However, what happened between the courses was very interesting…

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, say cheese!" Yuzuki said as she clicked the camera and took a picture.

The three were having fun taking pictures of the food and of themselves. Sakura was apparently taking photos on behalf of Nozaki, so they decided to take plenty of pictures.

"Hahaha! Chiyo-chan, what-haha-is that face?" Kashima said in between laughs.

"Kashima look at _your _face!" Yuzuki laughed.

"Haha, people probably think we're crazy." Sakura laughed.

Finally, they managed to take some nice photos of the three of them smiling. They tried to take a serious photo, but Yuzuki couldn't stop laughing.

They (Kashima) paid the bill and they bid farewell to each other as they were dropped off by Kashima (in her limo). Sakura wanted to drop by Nozaki's house to give him the photos.

"Here, Nozaki-kun!" Sakura smiled as she gave him the photos.

"Ah, thank you. These are great. Hori could take the pictures of the restaurant as reference…" Nozaki said, talking to himself.

Sakura smiled. It wasn't every day that she went to fancy restaurants with her friends. She laughed at their funny photos and took some to frame in her bedroom. She would surely treasure their friendship.

**Ughhh too much description like i didn't know how to explain my fun experiences -.-**

**I was with my sisters and family though. Please review :l**


	10. Day 10

**So since I just came back today, here's a chapter based on it :)**

**Very short, BTW.**

**P.S. I love these siblings**

**P.P.S. Please R & R!**

10/1/15 **(Coming Home Closer than Before)**

- HiroMitsuIzumi

- to do: travel (return trip)

- word count: 208

"Remember when you tripped and fell into the river? Oh, that was gold." Mitsuki laughed.

"Would you please shut up about that already? Geez…" Hiroomi looked out of the winod.w

"And your scarf got soaked too." Izumi chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well how about when Mitsuki screamed because there was a fly on her arm?" Hiroomi smirked.

"S-Shut up. It could've been a spider, you never know." Mitsuki blushed.

"Either way, did you two have fun?" Izumi asked.

"Y-Yeah, it was okay, I guess…" Hiroomi looked out the window again, an old habit.

"What Onii-chan means is 'Yeah!'" Mitsuki said cheerfully.

"L-Like it would!" Hiroomi blushed, "If anything, that's you, Mitsuki!"

"I'm glad." Izumi smiled.

"Izumi nee-chan…" Hiroomi and Mitsuki said.

"Let's do it again someday!" Mitsuki smiled.

"Yeah!" Hiroomi said cheerfully.

"Where do you want to go next time?" Izumi smiled.

"EUROPE!" Mitsuki shouted.

"You wish! You can't even speak English!" Hiroomi argued.

All of a sudden, Izumi burst into laughter. Hiroomi and Mitsuki paused at the rare sound of laughter coming from Izumi… and soon, they started laughing too.

"This is my family." Izumi thought, "I have to protect them. Then again, they're not kids anymore. They really are growing up. Soon, they won't need me anymore."

**ACKKKK BABIES ;A; anyways please review because i need feedback seriously -.-**


	11. Day 11

**Hey guys, I'm a day late, sorry. **

**Anyways double update today so I hope you like it!**

**Please R & R!**

11/1/15 **(New Game)**

- NozakiMikoHori

- random: gaming

- word count: 487

"Hey, Nozaki! Let's play a new game today!" Mikorin said as he slammed the door open.

Although, to his surprise, there was not only Nozaki but Hori as well. They were both working on Nozaki's manga.

"Yo." Hori said.

"Mikorin. What's up?" Nozaki asked.

"Um… Am I interrupting you guys?" Mikorin asked.

"Nah, we should take a break." Hori stretched.

"Really? Well… there's this new game I bought that's supposed to be really good so let's play!" Mikorin said excitedly.

"Well, okay… What's the game about? Girls again?" Nozaki said.

"No, it's a new game called Zombie Apocalyp! I really wanna try it!" Mikorin smiled.

"Zombie Apocalyp? Isn't that the one where you're stuck in a zombie apocalypse and you have to survive?" Hori said.

"Well it's very different from the usual dating girls game." Nozaki said.

They put the disc in and started playing. Mikorin died in the first minute or so. Hori survived much longer, but Nozaki survived only two minutes.

"It's so hard!" Mikorin said as he died again.

"It's because you're always oblivious to the zombies behind you. They end up ambushing you and you die." Hori said as he button mashed the controller.

"Imagine if Suzuki and Mamiko were in a zombie apocalypse." Nozaki said as he started drawing it out.

They played on for a few hours. Mikorin finally managed to pass 10 minutes before dying, while Hori survived 30 minutes. Nozaki just kind of dropped out and continued drawing.

"That reminds me… Nozaki, what are you doing?" Hori asked as he passed the controller to Mikorin.

"Here, backgrounds please." Nozaki said as he handed Hori a piece of paper.

"…" Hori looked at the page blankly.

"Just do it." Nozaki said.

Soon, Hori was drawing backgrounds as Mikorin was playing and he had finished all the pages.

"GAHHH! I died!" Mikorin cried frustration.

"Finally, my turn." Hori said as he took the controller.

"Here, Mikorin, please add the special effects." Nozaki said.

"Okay but what is th-" Mikorin stopped as he stared at the page.

"Just do it." Nozaki said," That reminds me, I should call Sakura for the shading."

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived at the door.

"What zombie apocalypse? Are you guys alive?" Sakura shouted but paused when she saw the three of them.

"Here, shading please. And don't ask, just do it." Nozaki said.

"Okay, I guess. Is it mostly Mamiko again?" Sakura asked but then paused when she realised what was on the page, "WHAT IS THIS? Why is Mamiko about to become a zombie?! Ehhh?"

"What? We were playing a zombie game and I thought of this." Nozaki said.

"Please tell me you aren't actually going to publish it…" Hori said.

"Why not? Is it a bad idea?" Nozaki asked as the others fell down.

"Nozaki-kun, just don't." Sakura said.

"Well, fine but do the shading anyway." Nozaki said.

"What's the point?!" Sakura shouted.

**Oh, Nozaki... yeah I really had no idea what to write about but this is what turned out.**

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


	12. Day 12

**Here's today's chapter :)**

**Hope you like it! Please R & R! **

**P.S. spoilers for episode 17.**

12/1/15 **(Too Late)**

- MineChelsea

- feelings: acceptance

- word count: 315

Mine used to _hate _Chelsea. She used to think of her as an enemy, instead of an ally. She always thought Chelsea was selfish and only thought of herself. Saying stuff like Shele and Bulat were weak. She couldn't forgive her for those words. But then again, she didn't know about Chelsea's past.

Soon, she had learned to see her as her rival. As someone she had to beat. Someone she had to surpass. Certainly, Chelsea's Imperial Arms was extremely useful, but she couldn't accept that it was better than her Pumpkin.

Then, she started to think of her as a friend. Although she never liked to admit it. She never told Chelsea. What she really thought of her. So when she finally decided to tell her after the battle with Bols and Kurome, she was too late.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we're off." Chelsea said.<p>

"Hmph, you'd better come back alive otherwise I won't have anyone to fight with." Mine smirked.

"Yeah, sure. See you later, Mine." Chelsea smiled.

"See you, Chelsea." Mine said.

* * *

><p>That was the last time she saw Chelsea. And she had regretted not telling her how she really thought. Chelsea was no longer just a rival, but Mine had come to accept her as a friend. But she was too late.<p>

She mourned for her longer than anyone. Nobody ever knew why and neither did they ask. But really, it was because Mine believed that Chelsea had died without knowing she had a friend. She had probably died thinking that Mine didn't fully accept her.

But, Mine didn't know that Chelsea had died knowing she had friends. It's just that she died regretting not being able to be closer to them. She had died thinking that she was alone in the world. And that she didn't take the chance to become close to the friends she could have had.

**Okay so I seriously had no idea what to write and one of the prompts **

**was acceptance so I just thought of this and omg crying right now.**

**I actually wrote this without going back to watch the episode but oh well -.- **

**Hope you liked it, please review! **


	13. Day 13

**Okay I'm so sorry for the late update (three days late omg)-.- **

**I've been pretty busy but here it is, TRIPLE UPDATE c:**

**Please R & R and also please forgive me -.-!**

13/1/15 **(Playing with Kids, Laughing with Each Other)**

- RikoSatsuki

- random: children

- word count: 594

Riko sighed as she picked up the stuffed toys that were 'dropped' on the ground. Obviously, the kids were throwing toys at each other before. Now they were painting. Riko sighed relief, but also dreaded the work to come. She looked over at Satsuki, who was making sandwiches in the kitchen. She gasped at the almost purple looking sandwiches.

"What are you doing, you're going to kill the kids!" Riko shouted as she stopped Satsuki from doing anything else.

"What, I'm making sandwiches, of course." Satsuki smiled.

"You're gonna kill the kids with food poisoning. I'm calling Kagami-kun. Now." Riko said as she dialled a number.

"I can make a sandwich! Even Dai-chan can tell you that." Satsuki smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Kagami asked.<p>

"Because Momoi is about to kill the kids with food poisoning." Riko said.

"You could do that too…" Kagami muttered.

"What did you say?!" Riko said as she hit him on the head.

"I'm going to play with the kids." Satsuki said as she went to sit down with the kids.

"Whatever. You saved us, Kagami." Riko sighed.

"You can go play with the kids. I'll start making lunch." Kagami said.

"Okay…" Riko said reluctantly.

"Ryuu, that looks so good! Wow!" Satsuki said excitedly.

Riko paused for a moment. She had never seen this side of Satsuki before. The Satsuki she knew was her rival, not only in basketball, but just as a fellow girl. She never knew Satsuki could be so good with kids and so happy.

When Satsuki had invited her to babysit with her, she only agreed because her father insisted she should make more female friends. And because she had nothing else to do.

The triplets that Satsuki was asked to babysit were pretty well behaved, but they had very short attention spans. They had done playing outside, playing inside, watching a movie, playing video games, playing with toys and now painting. Riko had hoped they would not make a big mess.

"Satsuki-nee, what do you think of my painting?" the youngest boy, Yuu asked.

"Wow! Maybe one day, you'll be an artist!" Satsuki smiled, "Nee(Hey), Riko-san, would you like to paint too?"

Riko and Satsuki ended up painting as well and were very silent, complementing the kids every now and then. Riko was surprised at how nice Satsuki was to her, considering they were rivals.

Satsuki only invited her because Aomine said she should make some girl friends, too. Satsuki didn't really hate her, but she didn't particularly like her, either. Riko felt the same way. But neither knew what the other one really felt.

"You know, Riko-san… I actually don't hate you. But it's not like I particularly like you, either. It's weird." Satsuki said.

"I… I feel the same, Momoi. I don't hate you or anything I just don't like you either. I'm glad we feel the same way." Riko smiled.

"An opening!" Satsuki said as she flicked her paintbrush at Riko.

"Ahhh!" Riko covered her eyes but her jacket now had red spots, "Take this!"

"Kyaa! I'll get you back!" Satsuki said as she got a new colour.

They continued fighting until Kagami came in (and got sprayed with red paint). They looked at each other, both covered in sports of red, green, yellow and blue.

Then, they burst into laughter. They couldn't stop laughing; Kagami didn't know why. Eventually Kagami and the triplets went to each lunch while the girls cleaned themselves up, still laughing a bit.

"That was fun." Riko said.

"I'll get you next time." Satsuki smiled.

**Pretty sure Satsuki and Riko are secretly girl friends so yeah I just love them :)**

**Please review seriously it means so much to me! P.S. you can review anon ;A;**


	14. Day 14

**The good old ship omg ;A; /cries**

**Hope you like it, please R & R! :)**

**P.S. I live in Australia so it's summer at the moment **

**and school hasn't actually started yet -.- Very different I know but please bear with me :3 **

**Also I spell stuff weird sometimes because Australia spelling -.-**

14/1/15 **(Summer Relaxing Indoors)**

- AkihitoMirai

- seasons: summer

- word count: 562

"Ah, I'm so hot I'm gonna die…" Akihito groaned as he walked in the dying heat with Mirai.

"Hmm, yes it is getting very hot recently." Mirai simply replied.

"Seriously, I was scared you were gonna wear your cardigan or something. You know, your pink one?" Akihito said.

"Senpai! I'm not that type of person." Mirai said.

"You never know. Anyway, do you still wanna go to the amusement park?" Akihito asked.

"Hmm, what does Senpai think? Personally, I think it's a bit hot." Mirai said.

"Yeah, it's way too hot to go outside. Let's stay inside today and then maybe we can go to the amusement park tomorrow." Akihito said.

"Yup, that sounds good." Mirai gasped, "Look, Senpai! Can we please get some bubble tea? And then maybe we can go to Senpai's house!"

"Bubble tea? I guess it is a perfect day to drink something nice and cold. Alright, but it's on me." Akihito smiled.

Mirai was a bit annoyed at Akihito, since he treated her. She said he was being unpleasant, as she always did. They got their bubble tea, took a train and walked to Akihito's house. On the way, they shared their tea with each other and talked about different things.

"Senpai, are we nearly there yet?" Mirai asked as she started to slow down.

"Almost there. Hang in there!" Akihito said.

Once they reached Akihito's apartment, they turned on the air conditioner and sat down to relax. They felt like they were in heaven, almost. They could have well stayed there the whole day.

"Let's watch something. Hmm, what do you wanna watch?" Akihito asked.

"Hmm, I really wanna watch some anime. What types of anime do you have?" Mirai asked, already presuming he had anime.

"Uhhh… I don't have a lot of anime so maybe we could watch something else?" Akihito smiled sheepishly.

"Senpai, why do you have anime with characters that have glasses all the time?" Mirai asked as she looked through his collection of anime in the closet.

"Oh well, ummm, I like to watch it, that's why. Glasses forever!" Akihito said enthusiastically.

"Okay, pick out your favourite and I'll see if I like it or not." Mirai said.

"O-Okay well you don't mind? Whichever is okay?" Akihito said.

"Yep! I just wanna watch something…" Mirai said.

"Okay then… I guess we can watch Megane Magica. It's pretty good." Akihito said.

As they watched, Akihito explained as best as he could in the parts Mirai couldn't understand although that was only sometimes. Akihito was sure this was the 10th time he had re-watched the whole season (only 12 episodes) so he ended up falling asleep.

"Umm, Senpai-" Mirai looked over to see Akihito sleeping on her shoulder.

She smiled. It was a nice day to relax and honestly, Akihito deserved it. She pat his head lightly, something she'd wanted to do for a long time. She smiled at his sleeping face and continued to watch the anime. And for the rest of the day, they stayed like that; Akihito sleeping on Mirai and Mirai casually patting his head as she watched the anime.

That is, until Akihito woke up, in which Mirai had finished watching already and just woke up as well. They were both sleeping together, side by side and blushed a bit after waking up, but smiled at each other anyway.

**GAHH CUTIES! w Anyways ahh the ship c: **

**Hope you liked it, please review! **

**P.S. Megane Magica yeah I know but I just randomly came up with it like **

**Madoka Magica except everyone wears glasses? Who knows...**


	15. Day 15

**Alright, last one for the triple update and hopefully I can start updating on time .**

**Please R & R and please forgive me in advance if I am late on updating.**

**P.S. this was a really random prompt but hey it's short and cute xD**

15/1/15 **(Cat Adoption)**

- MakoHaru

- random: cat

- word count: 279

It was a hot summer day. Makoto and Haru were walking home from a hot day out. They arrived at Makoto's house and were about to go inside, until a furry tail curled around Makoto's leg.

"Hey again." Makoto smiled as he picked up the small cat in his hands, "Haru, this is the cat that always comes by my house."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Haru said as he pet the cat lightly on the head.

"Okay, let me get the food for him." Makoto said as he went inside and left Haru to look after him.

* * *

><p>"I'm back. Eh-?" Makoto said, looking at the small cat wandering into the kitchen.<p>

Slowly, it came up to Makoto and brushed against his leg. Haru said it was too hot outside. So he brought the cat in. Ran and Ren were busy petting it while Makoto was fixing up its dinner. It ate hungrily as Makoto smiled at it.

"Are you going to put it back outside?" Haru asked.

"Where else would I put it?" Makoto said.

"Keep him. Look at how much Ran and Ren are enjoying him. And he's so happy." Haru said as they watched the cat roll on his back while Ren pet it.

"But…" Makoto paused.

"You can keep him, but you're the one looking after him." Makoto's mum said.

"Really?" Makoto gasped, as if he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Isn't that good, Makoto?" Haru said, "He's all yours now."

Makoto smiled a big and warm smile as he picked up the small kitten and held him close to his face. Haru swore he could almost see tears in the corners of his eyes.

**Dawww, Makoto bby ;w; Such cuties .**

**Please review, seriously it can be anon i don't care.**


	16. Day 16

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was super tired yesterday so I couldn't update ;w; **

**I'm sorry but anyway here's the next chapter. Please R & R! :)**

**P.S. If you don't know the card game, Mafia, **

**then I suggest you search it up if you wanna know more about it. **

**I do explain it, but I had to smush everything together and make it short. -.-**

16/1/15 **(Who's the Real Mafia?)**

- Mekakushi Dan

- games: mafia

- word count: 610

"Let's play mafia." Shintaro said.

The Mekakushi Dan were wondering what to do since it was too hot outside.

"Mafia? What's that?" Takane asked.

"It's a card game. Basically everyone is a civilian except two people who are the mafias. The mafias are aiming to kill all the civilians, but the civilians want to kill the mafia. The detective tries to figure out who's mafia, by pointing at them, and the cupid can tie two people together. If one dies, so does the other." Shintaro explained.

"Why not? Sounds fun." Seto said.

Shintaro handed out the cards and was about to start the game when…

"Wait, what are the roles again?" Momo asked.

"Ace is mafia, okay? King is the detective. And since we only have 9 people, it's gonna be a small game." Shintaro explained, "Oh yeah and Queen is the cupid."

"Alright, let's hurry and start playing." Kano said.

In the first round, Momo, the cupid decided to tie Marry and Takane. This was unfortunate because Marry and Kido were the mafia. And most important of all, Takane was the detective. She chose to detect Kano, but he was not mafia.

Next was the voting round, where everyone voted to kill someone. They randomly chose Marry and she revealed her card.

"The Ace." Marry said sadly as everyone cheered (Takane especially).

"But! Marry had a lover… And that lover was none other than Takane!" Shintaro announced.

"EHHHH? NO WAY!" Takane said as she sadly revealed her King card.

In the next round, Kido chose to kill Konoha so he died, a civilian. After a lot of arguing and Hibiya trying to convince everyone he was NOT mafia, Hibiya died.

In the next round, Kido decided to kill Ayano and she died, leaving everyone to their last voting…

"Alright let's seriously think. There's 4 of us left… If we don't think properly, we'll lose." Momo said.

"I think it's Momo. She's rather eager to kill people off… And very talkative." Kano said.

"W-What are you talking about, Kano-san? I'm a civilian!" Momo said.

"True, Momo has been quite talkative so she may be mafia." Seto said.

"It's not me! Look, put your hands up if you're a civilian!" Momo said as everyone shot their hands up, "I guess that didn't work…"

"Yeah, so you're the mafia!" Kano said.

"But Kano-san, if you're so eager to kill me, you could be the mafia." Momo said.

"I'm a civilian!" Kano said.

"But you could also be lying, seeing as that's your specialty, and could be the mafia." Kido said.

"Wait, guys if you kill me off, you'll seriously regret it and we're all gonna die." Kano said.

"Then, who is it?!" Momo said.

"I'm a civilian." Kido said, "It could be Seto."

"Ehhh? But I'm a civilian!" Seto said.

"Stop talking like a mafia and admit it! You've been the most silent out of everyone, so you're mafia! And you didn't use your powers because you're mafia!" Momo said.

"Seriously guys, I reckon it's Momo. She's so eager to kill off first, me and now, Seto." Kano said.

"Plus, why would we kill Ayano? She's our sister." Kido said.

"Vote against Momo. All in favour, raise your hands." Shintaro said as everyone put their hands up.

"NOOO! We're all dead now! I told you, I AM A CIVILIAN!" Momo cried.

"Mafia, reveal yourself." Shintaro said as Kido took out her card.

"EHHH? Kido, you traitor!" Kano said.

"We won." Kido smiled as she hi-fived Marry.

"One more round!" Momo said eagerly.

They played another round, this time being more careful. They laughed and shouted but all in all, they had fun.

**omg so long gommenasai ;w; Anyways hope you liked it c: Next chapter coming up!**


	17. Day 17

**Hey again, everyone! A bit long but not as long as the previous chapter :) **

**But it's okay because GAHHH THIS SHIP ;A; (sorry i love them so much)**

**Please R & R! Oh, and enjoy! c:**

17/1/15 **(Losing can be Good Too)**

- SharrkanYamu

- random: fruit juice

- word count: 568

It was, as usual, a hot sunny day in Sindria. The mentors and their students got a day off, so the three students went out together in the markets to buy stuff. The mentors, however, after long and hard work decided to relax indoors.

"Hey, sword-idiot. Make me a fruit juice." Yamuraiha said as she stretched out on the couch.

"Hey, magician-freak. I don't want to." Sharrkan said lazily as he stretched out on the opposite couch.

"Don't start fighting, you two…" Masrur said calmly as he sat on the other couch.

"I said, make me a fruit juice!" Yamuraiha said.

"And I said, I don't want to!" Sharrkan replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman and do things for women?" Yamuraiha said, "Oh, but you're not a gentleman, my bad."

"Sorry but I think it's more like you're an old lady, not a woman." Sharrkan smirked.

"You did not just say that." Yamuraiha argued, "Make me a fruit juice, or else I'll make your body turn into steam!"

"Ahem, I did say that." Sharrkan said, "And who said I have to make you a fruit juice? You can't win against me anyway."

"You wanna fight, you fish head?!" Yamuraiha shouted as she stood up.

"At least I'm not a shell freak!" Sharrkan shouted as he also stood up.

"Guys, if you're gonna fight, then go outside." Masrur said, reclining in his chair.

As they marched outside, they got out their weapons.

"Whoever loses has to make the other person a fruit juice!" Yamuraiha said, smiling.

"Fine, I'll wipe that smile off your face in no time!" Sharrkan said.

They started fighting and clashed with each other. Yamuraiha rode on her magic staff and used a water spell. Sharrkan dodged it and jumped into the sky, pointing his sword at Yamuraiha. She quickly moved out of the way and used a water spell to enclose Sharrkan in a water bubble.

"Foraz… Saiqa!" Sharrkan muffled as his sword lit up and he sliced the bubble in half.

"Tch." Yamuraiha sneered as she used a water spell to shoot Sharrkan up into the sky, "Got you. Sharrar Baraq!"

Yamuraiha unleashed a huge water dragon to attack Sharrkan.

"Help me once more, Focalor…" Sharrkan whispered, "Foraz Saiqa!"

What happened next was a surprise to Yamuraiha. Sharrkan's sword lit up once more and he skilfully sliced through the water dragon, coming out the other end and surprising Yamuraiha. Although, he didn't know what to do once he got out, so he accidentally crashed with her onto the ground. He realised he was lying on top of her and they stared for a moment.

"Are you going to get off me, or not?" Yamuraiha said.

"Oh, sorry." Sharrkan said as he stood up and helped her up.

"Ah, I lost again. But next time I'll definitely win, okay?" Yamuraiha said.

"You've gotten stronger. Maybe…" Sharrkan smirked, "You still want your fruit juice?"

"Hey, I lost so it's only fairy if I make it." Yamuraiha pouted.

"Whatever. Your fruit juice is better anyway." Sharrkan smiled.

"H-Hurry up or I'll change my mind." Yamuraiha blushed as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sharrkan smiled as he picked up his sword and walked to the living room.

In the end, Yamuraiha ended up making fruit juice for the three of them – she insisted Masrur have some as part of their day off.

**Awww, my ot3 but personally SHARRKANYAMU is my ultimate otp in this anime ^^**

**(sorry HakuMorg)**

**Anyways hope you liked it, please please PLEASE review! Cya tomorrow!**


	18. Day 18

**hey everyone! (finally I updated on time) **

**this story is about RSI (Repetitive Strain Injury), search it up if you wanna know more **

**but I usually get it through button mashing -.-**

**Anyways hope you like it, please R & R!**

18/1/15 **(When Everyone Got RSI)**

- Seirin Basketball Team

- random: house crashing

- word count: 576

"Kagami, make us fried rice or something!"

"Nee, can I eat your ice cubes Kagami?"

"Kagami, what games do you have?"

"Kagami, do you have any manga?"

"SHUT UP!" Kagami shouted.

"Kagami-kun…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kagami shouted.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you to calm down." Kuroko said calmly.

"Sorry. But seriously, why the hell is everyone at my house?!" Kagami shouted.

"Your apartment is the cleanest." Hyuuga said.

"You have good cooking." Izuki said.

"My dad would kill you all if we used my house." Riko said.

"Like I said, why?!" Kagami yelled.

"We want to relax at your house." Kuroko said.

"Think of it as party crashing, except house crashing." Kiyoshi said.

"I guess I have no choice." Kagami sighed, "I have most of the Basketball Cup series on the PS3, the only manga I have is Basketball Gag King, ice cubes are in the freezer and I'll make fried rice in a minute."

"Basketball Cup? Woah, you even have Basketball Cup All Year: 2014! Guys, let's play!" Hyuuga said excitedly.

"Ah, Hyuuga's favourite game. Now he's never gonna get off." Riko sighed, "Kagami, do you need help cooking?"

"N-No, I'm fine. There might be some basketball magazines in the drawer there." Kagami said.

"WOAH! You have Monthly Basketball's special limited edition magazine?! This has got all of the player profiles of all the top basketball teams!"

"Ah, wait for me guys!" Koganei said as he stuffed three ice cubes into his mouth.

"HAHAHA! This manga is so funny, look at these puns, Hyuuga!" Izuki laughed, "I'm gonna use this one next time!"

"Move over, you rookies! I'll smash you all!" Hyuuga laughed evilly as he stole the controller.

"Hey, Captain, pass to me!" Tsuchida said.

"HAHAHA! THREE!" Hyuuga laughed evilly, as he did for the entire game.

Kagami finished cooking fried rice and everyone ate together in the living room. Four of them altogether had to psychically pull Hyuuga away from the screen and grab the controller out of his hands. They ate for a few minutes, but most of them rushed their food so they could play some more.

"Hey, it's my turn! Pass the controller!" Izuki shouted.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU WEAKLINGS! HA! I SCORED AGAIN!" Hyuuga shouted.

"HYUUGA SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!" Riko shouted.

"HYUUGA, I'M ON YOUR TEAM, PASS ALREADY!" Izuki shouted.

"Everyone, let's have fun!" Kiyoshi smiled while button mashing the controller.

In the end, Hyuuga got RSI after 10 games and couldn't play for the rest of the day. Everyone was happy though, because they could finally have some peace and quiet and possibly win… Except for the fact that Kiyoshi beat everyone. Eventually, Kagami joined in and beat Kiyoshi. Everyone ended up playing, even Kuroko, who was very bad at it.

They ended up staying for dinner and played until about 8pm. Kagami was sure that they could've gone until midnight, but they decided to watch a basketball movie (after they all got RSI) and then realised that it was 11pm and decided to have a sleepover.

Therefore, a "house crashing" turned into a sleepover. Kagami was honestly surprised they could all fit. Some slept in the living room, near the dining table, and even Koganei slept in the kitchen.

Kagami was glad to sleep in his own bed, fortunately. He was tired after all that gaming and fell straight asleep. It was a good day, after all.

**Dawww, babies ^w^ lol sorry this was really last minute like honestly **

**I just spent the day lazing around and eating ice. -.-**

**Anyways, hope you liked it and please please PLEASE REVIEW! love you all :3**


	19. Day 19

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update (again). **

**Seriously, if you got this far, I don't know why you're still reading this -.-**

**It's not like I'm not bothered writing but it's really annoying to**

**go on the computer and type out everything and stuff -.-**

**Anyways, please R & R! (If any of you are still out there)**

19/1/15 **(Reading Manga)**

- NozakiSakura

- random: manga

- word count: 280

"Hey, Sakura, can you do some beta for me?" Nozaki asked.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Sakura said as she stared intently into her manga.

Nozaki nodded (which Sakura didn't see) and continued on with his drawing. After he'd finished, it had already been 10 minutes. However, Sakura was still reading her manga. Nozaki had called her over for some beat work, yet she brought the latest edition of her manga and started reading.

_"Nozaki, whenever you need me, just give me a call." Sakura smiled._

Nozaki now realised that once Sakura started, she never put it down again.

"Sakura, are you almost done?" Nozaki asked.

"Wait, it's the good bit! Awww, they're so cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Umm, Sakura, what are you reading?" Nozaki asked.

"Oh, it's a fairly recent manga. It's called Midnight Love! Have you heard of it?" Sakura asked.

"I've heard of it, but I've never actually read it. I never thought it was that good." Nozaki said.

"Of course it is! Look, this is the part where the female character, Machi, is about to kiss the male character, Shogo!" Sakura said excitedly, "KYAAA! They're so cute! LOOK THEY FINALLY KISSED! AFTER 30 CHAPTERS OF WAITING!"

"Uhuh…" Nozaki said as he started reading the first volume, which Sakura conveniently brought over.

"Ah, that was such a good chapter." Sakura said as she started doing her beta work.

In the end, Nozaki was stuck in the book and was almost tempted to get Sakura to bring her other volumes.

"See, it's good, right?" Sakura smiled.

"I see! That's a pretty good technique. And look at how they use the shading here…" Nozaki muttered.

"Hey, Nozaki-kun!" Sakura cried.

**Ah, the next two are gonna be a bit short like this one but oh well -.- **

**Short is good sometimes xP**

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	20. Day 20

**Ai-chan didn't get to go to the movies for his birthday? Well now he is :) **

**hope you like it, please R & R!**

20/1/15 **(Oops! Spoilers…)**

- AiMomo

- place: cinemas

- word count: 240

"Ah, I can't wait to see what happens to King Momadekamon? Does he defeat the Evil Gagaderunom?" Momo said excitedly.

"Momo-kun, calm down." Ai smiled.

"But I'm so excited! Come, is it 10:30 yet?" Momo asked.

"Just… About… Now." Ai said as the doors opened and Momo rushed in.

The movie went on for 1 and half hours and Ai honestly thought that Momo would do something embarrassing during the movie but thankfully, he didn't. They ate lunch afterwards and talked about the movie.

"And don't forget the part when Momadekamon's long lost father was reunited with him but then he died!" Momo said loudly.

"NO WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" a random boy cried, "MUMMY, HE JUST SPOILED KING MOMADEKAMON 3!"

"Momo-kun, say sorry!" Ai yelled as he pushed Momo's head to the table.

"I'M SORRY! Do you want an ice cream?" Momo asked as he proceeded to buy the boy an ice cream.

Afterwards, Momo and Ai went to Momo's house to play games for a few hours. Although, Momo forgot his brother would be around.

"Hey, how was the movie?" Mikoshiba asked.

"It was so good! Did you know that King Momadekamon had a father but then he-"

"OKAY, STOP RIGHT THERE." Ai laughed sheepishly, "I'm sure Mikoshiba-senpai doesn't want to be spoiled.

"Okay then… But first I have to tell Rin-senpai!" Momo said as he ran for his phone, Ai chasing after him and Mikoshiba laughing.

**LOL I just get the feeling Momo is the type of person to spoil people -.- what a dork.**

**anyways hope you liked it, please review!**


	21. Day 21

**Hinata and Kageyama, the dorks -.- **

**hope you like it, please R & R!**

21/1/15 **(Everything is a Race)**

- KageHinata

- to do: run

- word count: 303

"Ah, it's so hot…" Hinata complained.

"Hinata, you were the one who wanted to go out and eat ice cream. And buy your new game." Kageyama said.

"Yeah, but it's so hot and I hate walking." Hinata said.

"Well suck it up. If you want your ice cream and your new game, you have to work for it." Kageyama said meanly.

"Ah, I don't wanna go back to school…" Hinata complained.

"Eh? When are we going back to school?" Kageyama asked.

"Next week. Didn't you know?" Hinata asked.

"EHHH? Crap, I gotta buy new books!" Kageyama said as he started running full speed towards the shopping centre.

"Hey, wait Kageyama!" Hinata said as he ran at full speed to catch up to Kageyama.

From then on, they made it a race to the shopping centre, both exhausted in the end.

"That's… 2 wins for me…" Kageyama panted.

"And… 1 win for me…" Hinata panted.

The two of them went to buy books and Hinata's new game and then they ate ice cream at the end.

"Ah, I don't want to go back to school." Kageyama sighed.

"The only thing I'm looking forward to is volleyball. I wonder how many new club members we'll get…" Hinata said.

"Wow, we're gonna be senpais this year." Kageyama said.

"HAHAHA! I'm gonna make them all call me SENPAI every day." Hinata said.

"Oi, don't turn into another Nishinoya…" Kageyama said, "Too bad Suga-senpai and the others are gone now."

"Don't say it like that! Didn't we all promise to play together at least once a week?" Hinata smiled.

"No, it was once a month, you idiot." Kageyama said, "The other senpais still have university, you know."

"Yes, Mum…" Hinata said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Kageyama shouted as he chased after Hinata, who was casually laughing.

**Gahhh babies ;w; such dorks**

**P.S. not sure if I said it, but I live in Australia so I actually start school next week so I'm gonna go by that.**

**Also university is like college (not sure if you know that, you probably do) and yeah we **

**spell stuff kinda different so please excuse my Australian nature.**

**anyways hope you liked it, please REVIEW! **


	22. Day 22

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a great day c: **

**Woohoo 10 more days for January! u I think in like 3 months,my January documents **

**will expire but I think the story will still be here (hopefully), it just means I won't be able to edit these chapters.**

** Anyway, I hope you like this one, please R & R! **

**P.S. It's really short -.-**

22/1/15 **(Blood-Stained Sword)**

- Tatsumi

- random: sword

- word count: 221

Tatsumi looked at his sword, stained with bright red, and then he looked at the victim, pooled with the same bright red.

He didn't regret it. He never regret walking on this path. Taking this job for the rest of his life. He knew the consequences, yet his urge for justice was much stronger.

He didn't regret this life of assassination, because his targets had done things far worse than he could ever imagine.

That night, when he killed the blonde haired girl without thought, he had done it because he couldn't forgive the things she had done. She had killed Sayo and Ieyasu, and hundreds of other innocent people.

He had decided to pick up the sword, and kill, for the sake of the thousands of other lives lost.

He didn't flinch at the sight of blood, only because he had gotten used to it. He didn't care if he was wanted; people never knew the real motives behind Night Raid. The people did not know the dark and evil truth behind the capital.

That's why Night Raid and the revolution army were created. To put an end to this evil, and to bring justice.

Tatsumi looked ahead, towards the sky, gripping his sword. He decided by himself, to live this life. So he walked forwards, and never looked back.

**I have a really hard time writing drabbles for Magi and Akame ga Kill! so I usually **

**either do a deep and meaningful drabble or just some random thing I come up with -.-**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, PLEASE review! :3**


	23. Day 23

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my iPod froze all yesterday so I couldn't write **

**until I got home and plus I had a writer's block until this morning -.-**

**Anyways, I only have this one for now, but I'll hopefully put up Day 24 today as well.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, please R & R!**

23/1/15 **("It Looks Boring")**

- SinJafar

- place: library

- word count: 350

Jafar loved the library. It was his place of solitude. He always had his peace and quiet and he felt like books were a way to escape from reality.

He mostly liked to read non-fiction books but sometimes he enjoyed a good historical fiction book.

This time, he was reading a fascinating book called "The History of the World". It was a historical book looking back at all the events and time periods of history. This was Jafar's favourite type of book, aside from political and economical books.

He was so absorbed in his book that he never realised Sinbad walked into the library. He also didn't realise when Sinbad called his name multiple times.

"JAFAR!" Sinbad shouted.

"UWAH! Don't scare me like that, Sin." Jafar said.

"I've been calling your name for ages. I think I counted 10 times." Sinbad said.

"Whatever, what do you need?" Jafar asked politely.

"What are you doing?" Sinbad said as he looked at Jafar's book, "Eh? What is this? It looks boring…"

"It is not boring! It is an extremely fascinating book on the history of the world as we know it and it also talks about the advancement of the human race from farming to hunting and the evolution of our society and the world and in conclusion, it is an EXTREMELY rare and interesting book." Jafar said.

"Woah, okay, sorry. Didn't mean to set you off or anything. I was just saying it looks boring because of the cover and LOOK HOW THICK IT IS!" Sinbad shouted.

"Yes, Sinbad. 937 pages of PURE GOLD." Jafar said, "Here, you should read this book. It's a pretty straightforward guide on being a King and how to be a good King."

"Eh? Who needs that? But I guess I'll read it anyway, since I have nothing to do." Sinbad said as he sat down opposite Jafar and started reading his much smaller book.

For your information, he gave up after 10 pages out of 374. Sinbad found out that it was not a "straightforward guide" but instead it was a thorough and descriptive manual.

**Jafar is the type to read non-fiction books but Sinbad just doesn't like reading in general.**

**And he doesn't like reading on how to be a proper King.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, please review! **

**Also please look forward to day 24, which I will hopefully update today :)**


	24. Day 24

**Hello, if anybody is still there -.- **

**I'm so sorry but these days have been tiring and hectic and school is tomorrow ;w;**

**I've only got 3 days here (24, 25, 26) and I promise I'll update Day 27 tomorrow (since I'm currently having writer's block).**

**Anyways, I hope you like it, please R & R!**

24/1/15 **(Peace and Sleep)**

- SetoMarry

- to do: sleep

- word count: 241

"Hey, has anyone seen Marry-san today? I haven't seen her all morning." Momo said.

"Seto already went to look for her." Kano said.

* * *

><p>"I knew you'd be here." Seto smiled.<p>

"Eh? Seto? Where am I?" Marry yawned.

"You don't remember? You probably went out to read and fell asleep again." Seto said, pointing at her book, "This is your favourite tree, after all."

"Ah, that's right, I got up to the part where the knight comes to save the princess." Marry smiled.

"Mind if I sit?" Seto asked, sitting down next to her, under the shady tree.

As Marry read her story out loud, Seto closed his eyes, slightly leaning on her. Since Marry was much shorter than him, he was leaning more on her head.

"Eh? Seto?" Marry smiled as she continued reading, leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Since it was lunch time, and Marry and Seto were out for quite long, they decided someone should look for them. Of course, this was decided by a draw since nobody wanted to go walking around in the sun.<p>

Shintaro lost the draw, and therefore had to go look for them, although Ayano decided to tag along as well.

Once they had found them sleeping together under a tree, Ayano insisted they should let them sleep. Shintaro, not really caring much at all, decided to go with it.

And so they slept together, leaning on each other, under the shady tree.

**I was gonna be like Shintaro doesn't understand romance but he probably does, he just doesn't care -.-**

**And gahhh, my babies x3**

**Anyways, two more, but I hope you liked this one. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, if you are still there.**


	25. Day 25

**Hey everyone, hope you're having a good day :3**

**just a cute drabble about Kise being a dork -.-**

**hope you like it, please R & R! **

25/1/15 **(Kise Wants to Play Basketball)**

- Kise

- seasons: summer

- word count: 330

It was an extremely hot day (35 degrees) and it was definitely much too hot to play sport.

For all but one – Kise Ryota. Kise was bored, as he was throughout his whole holidays. He wanted to hurry up and go back to school to play basketball.

Although, Kise couldn't hold it in much longer and decided to ask someone to play basketball with him. First, he called Aomine.

"Aomine-cchi! Do you wanna play basketball?" Kise asked excitedly.

"Ughhh, who'd want to play basketball in this heat?" Aomine complained as he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Midorima-cchi! Let's play basketball!" Kise said.<p>

"No, I don't want to. And for your information, your sign, Gemini, has the best luck today." Midorima said.

* * *

><p>"Eh? It's too hot today! I don't wanna." Murasakibara said as he sucked his ice block (a.k.a. Maiubo).<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Akashi Seijuro. I am currently on a business trip so please leave a message."<p>

* * *

><p>"Kise-kun, it's too hot. Please don't exert yourself." Kuroko said.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's too damn hot! Why the hell do you wanna play basketball?!" Kagami shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nobody wants to play basketball with me…" Kise cried.<p>

"Eh? Kise? What are you doing?"

"Eh? Kasamatsu-senpai! Geez, you really saved me! I'm looking for someone to play basketball with!" Kise smiled.

"Eh? Basketball? On a day like this? You must be really itching to play…" Kasamatsu sighed, "Fine, I'll play with you."

"Really?! Thanks so much, Senpai!" Kise beamed.

They played a few games, one-on-one but eventually Kasamatsu decided to call all of the Kaijo team for "practice". They played and played in the hot sun, until they were about to die of the heat. But it was okay, because they had ice cream in Kise's (always) air conditioned apartment.

Kise couldn't be more happy than ever. Then he realised, why did he call his old teammates when his current teammates were right next door? He smiled. He was just glad he got to play basketball.

**dawww Kise bby ;w; who watched the latest episode of KNB season 3?**

**I already read the manga but it was still really cute :3**

**anyways, hope you liked it, please REVIEW! **


	26. Day 26

**Hey everyone! To my fellow Aussie readers, happy australia day c: **

**this drabble is just talking about australia day and Rin with his host family :)**

**hope you like it, please R & R!**

26/1/15 **(Australia Day?)**

- Rin, Everyone else

- event: australia day

- word count: 389

"Hey, Ai-chan? Have you heard from Rin-chan lately?" Nagisa asked.

"Ah, Rin-senpai went back to Australia for a holiday." Ai replied.

"Eh? Australia? Isn't school starting in two days?" Makoto said.

"He went to celebrate 'Australia Day' or something." Sousuke said.

"I hope he brings back souvenirs. I want a stuffed koala." Momo said.

"Koala? What's that?" Nagisa asked.

"A koala is a native Australian animal. They sleep most of the time and live in eucalyptus trees." Rei explained.

"Rei-chan, you know so much!" Nagisa said.

"Of course! I researched it." Rei smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"Russell! Lori! It is so good to see you! Happy Australia Day!" Rin said in his obvious accent.<p>

"Rin! Happy Australia Day! Come on in!" Russell said, "We already prepared the food."

"I hope you like it. I tried hard to make all of your favourites." Lori smiled.

"Wow! All of my favourite food! Thank you, Lori!" Rin said as he started eating with his former host family.

They talked mostly about Rin's current life, and how he was going. Rin tried to talk more about their current lives, but somehow it always managed to come back to him.

Rin was only there for one night, but he was glad to see his host family once more. After all, they were like his other family. Rin thought of bringing Gou along with him next time he came to visit.

* * *

><p>"So they eat food called 'Anzac cookies'? I wonder what they taste like." Nagisa said.<p>

"Don't they eat mackerel?" Haru asked.

"We're talking about Australian food, Haruka-senpai! Apparently they also have 'meat pies' and this salty thing called 'Vegemite'." Rei explained.

"Maybe Rin-senpai will bring us back some 'Vegemite' or 'Austria cookies'!" Momo said excitedly.

"No, Momo-chan, they're called 'Australia cookies'!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa-kun, aren't they called 'Aussie cookies'?" Ai said.

"You're all wrong, it's 'ANZAC cookies'." Sousuke said.

"Anyway, Australia Day is a holiday to celebrate the day when Australia became a nation." Rei explained.

"Either way, Rin is staying overnight and then he'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Sousuke said.

"I hope he brings souvenirs…"

"MOMO-chan/-kun, SHUT UP!" Ai and Nagisa shouted.

* * *

><p>Rin came back the next day, bringing both Anzac cookies and Vegemite with him. Nagisa and Ai almost ended up eating all the cookies, and Momo almost died from Vegemite.<p>

**Soooo in case you don't know, Vegemite is like this really salty spread that some people like but others (like me) don't.**

**i dunno, i think it tastes pretty yuck. oh and anzac cookies are these really nice coconut cookies :)**

**anyways, hope you liked it, please please PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

**and remember, day 27 and 28 tomorrow :) **


	27. Day 27

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a great day c:**

**Here's a cute drabble of Sakura and Nozaki ~ :3 **

**Please R & R! And I hope you like it :)**

27/1/15 **(Art Club Recruitment Poster)**

- SakuraNozaki

- random: art

- word count: 274

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Nozaki asked on the phone.

"I'm painting the art club's recruitment poster." Sakura replied.

"Oh, that's right. School starts tomorrow." Nozaki said, "I'll leave you to it, then."

Sakura thought of hanging up, but then thought of an excuse so she could be with Nozaki. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"Ah, but I need a quiet place to work. My house is a bit noisy." Sakura said nervously, "Can I come over?"

"Sure." Nozaki said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Nozaki-kun. My brother brought his friends over and they were being really noisy." Sakura said as she continued painting.<p>

"It looks good." Nozaki said, "It's nice and simply and plus it stands out."

"T-Thanks, Nozaki-kun." Sakura said.

"Do you need help?" Nozaki asked.

"Sure! Could you paint the background in blue?" Sakura said as she passed him the paint along with a spare paintbrush.

They painted on opposite ends, concentrating and painting neatly. They didn't talk, but Sakura felt comfortable with Nozaki's presence. After Sakura finished painting the objects below the writing, she looked at Nozaki.

He had pretty much painted the top half of the poster in blue, although in different directions. Sakura said it was okay, though. They swapped sides to finish the title and the bottom half. Once they finished the whole poster, they could finally relax.

"We finally finished, Nozaki-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, it looks great." Nozaki said.

"I couldn't have finished it without you, Nozaki-kun." Sakura blushed.

"It's okay, Sakura. You always do beta work for me, anyway." Nozaki smiled.

And Sakura still wished she could take a picture of that smile and frame it.

**Sakura you cutie :3 (also let's pretend she has a brother)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, please review! :) **

**Day 28 coming up ^^**


	28. Day 28

**Hey everyone! hope you're having a nice day c:**

**lol this was originally just gonna be a fic about going back to school but for some reason it turned into this? **

**Please R & R! Oh, and enjoy :)**

28/1/15 **(Who's the Better Senpai?)**

- HinaNoya

- places: school

- word count: 413

Hinata couldn't sit still. He was so excited for after school. He couldn't wait to play volleyball again and he couldn't wait to meet the new volleyball recruits. It was almost the end of school (1 minute) and Hinata could hardly contain himself. He couldn't even focus.

As soon as the bell rang, he ran out the door and down the hallway to the gymnasium. Although, he coincidentally bumped into someone else.

"Ouch, watch where you're going…" the boy said, "Eh? Hinata? Wow, it's been a while!"

"Ah, Noya-san! Sorry about before, I was too excited to play volleyball." Hinata rubbed the back of his neck.

"You too? Let's go together! Ryuu said he's coming but I don't know where he went." Nishinoya said.

They arrived at the gymnasium to see Tanaka already there with Ennoshita. Meanwhile, Kageyama showed up, followed by Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and the other reserved players. Hinata saw two new people and couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, everyone and welcome back for a new year. I understand we have some new players so please make them feel welcome." Coach Ukai said, "Anyway… Let's play volleyball!"

They practised the usual spiking and blocking first. The two new people were first years and pretty average. The others weren't sure if they were ready for a full game but they were gain enough to try.

"Hey, you guys better call me 'Senpai', okay?" Nishinoya said.

"I'm your senpai too! Call me 'Senpai' too!" Hinata said eagerly.

"Okay, senpai! Ah, but you're both short." One of them said.

"We may be short, but we're your senpais and plus we're kind of like your volleyball senpais too!" Hinata said.

"Eh, really? Are you a super server or something?" the other boy said.

"No, I'm the-"

"Hinata, instead of talking, let's show them!" Nishinoya grinned.

Obviously the teams were mixed up but they played until the end of club activities. The two new first years were panting and sitting, exhausted, on the floor.

"Wow, you senpais are so good."

"Senpai, you looked so cool!"

"Aww, thanks! You guys were great too!" Nishinoya smiled.

"Hey, what about me?!" Hinata asked.

"Ah, you were cool too, Senpai, but Noya-senpai is better."

"See, Hinata. I'm the best senpai there is." Nishinoya boasted, "Come on, I'll treat you guys to ice cream!"

So they went to eat ice cream, leaving Hinata in the dust. Hinata was determined. He would not give up. He was definitely going to be the best senpai.

**Yeah... IDK how it turned out to be a battle of the senpais but oh well -.-**

**I feel like with most other drabble challenges, people just write random drabbles **

**but idk sometimes i try to write something related to what happened in my day -.- **

**please tell me if i should change it :)**

**hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	29. Day 29

**Hey everyone, sorry i forgot to update again ;w; **

**anyways, i've finished all the chapters and finally finished january! . **

**anyways, hope you like this one, 2 more after this c:**

**please R & R!**

29/1/15 **(Tea After Rain)**

- HiroAkihito

- weather: rain

- word count: 287

"Ah, it's raining." Hiromi said.

"No kidding. And I forgot my umbrella today." Akihito said.

"Me too. And I doubt Mitsuki will let me borrow hers." Hiromi sighed.

He didn't mind the rain. He would much rather prefer cold over hot. He pulled his scarf up. It wasn't just because in summer, he was almost suffocating in his scarf. He just felt comfortable in the ominous, foggy, sad rain.

Akihito, however, was definitely a summer person. He enjoyed going to the beach much more than slipping on snow. He would agree it got too hot sometimes, but even more so, it could get freezing cold.

Thus, we have two boys, completely opposite, yet still friends. They sat together in the club room, yet did nothing. To be completely honest, they didn't even know what their club was for. Mitsuki probably just wanted an excuse to hang out together and talk.

"We should really get some tea in here." Hiromi said.

"Mmm, yeah I could so go for a nice cup of English Breakfast Tea." Akihito said, reclining in his chair.

"How about some nice herbal green tea? Mmm…" Hiromi closed his eyes, stuck in his daydream.

"You wanna go get some tea at Ayaka-san's?" Akihito asked.

"We don't have umbrellas." Hiromi said.

"So what are we supposed to do, wait until the rain stops?" Akihito said.

"Geez, you two really are idiots."

Hiromi grabbed the umbrella thrown at him, but Akihito got hit in the face.

"Aniki, treat me to some chamomile tea, okay?" Mitsuki said as she walked out.

"Hurry up and let's go, Akkey." Hiromi said.

"Hey, treat me too." Akihito said.

Akihito followed after them and they enjoyed some tea until the rain stopped.

**because the boys are idiots and mitsuki is flawless.**

**anyways, hope you liked it! :3**

**if you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	30. Day 30

**Hey everyone! **

**just a cute drabble with my favourite ship *GASPS***

**please R & R! :3**

30/1/15 **(Strong Friends)**

- LeoneLubba

- random: strong

- word count: 227

"Nothing so far…" Lubbock said, bored.

They had been given a small job so Akame and Chelsea decided to do it while the others stayed home.

Mine and Tatsumi were spending time together, since it was rare. Lubbock had decided to check his strings and make sure they were strong and durable. Leone just decided to tag along for a walk.

"Wow, I never realised there were so many strings!" Leone said, "Plus they're super strong."

"Well, traps and detecting enemies is really all I'm good for." Lubbock said.

"Don't forget you have your special string assassinating techniques." Leone smiled.

"Nah, I'm not that strong." Lubbock said.

"Stop saying that! Your technique is your own, and is strong in its own unique way." Leone explained.

"Well yeah, but everyone else is always improving, except me." Lubbock looked down, "I'm the same."

"Hey, don't you remember when you first started? You could only do simple traps." Leone said, "But look now, you can kill someone just by stabbing them."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Lubbock smiled, "Thanks Leone."

"We're friends, aren't we?" Leone grinned as she hit him on the back.

"Ouch, Leone! That hurt." Lubbock said, rubbing his back.

"Sorry, I forgot how much power I put in." Leone laughed.

"Let's go home." Lubbock smiled, as they returned to their base, coming home to a nice warm dinner.

**dawww cuties ~ **

**anyways, hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	31. Day 31

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a nice day c: **

**anyways, this is the last one and wow i can't believe i've done a whole month -.-**

**this is a birthday drabble for my bby kuroko 3**

**hope you like it! please R & R!**

31/1/15 **(Combined Birthday Picnic)**

- KurokoEveryone

- event: birthday

- word count: 404

Kuroko was walking down to the nearby park. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but all he knew was that both Kagami and Aomine had asked him to come over. He was quite surprised, to be honest. Were they both planning something?

He realised, that was not the case whatsoever when he saw the two fighting.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Aomine shouted.

"Me?! What about you guys?!" Kagami argued.

"We're planning Tetsu's birthday party, you idiot!"

"Well go somewhere else, we got here first!"

"Well technically Midorima came first, so get lost!"

"Why don't you just have your party later and we'll have ours now!"

"No, we came first so _we _should get our party first."

"Everyone, what's happening?" Kuroko asked.

"UWAHHH! Kuroko! You scared the crap out of me!" Kagami said.

"Tetsu! Since when were you here?"

"Since the beginning of your fight." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Anyway, can we just have our party? I'm starving." Murasakibara said.

"Don't say that while eating chips!" Midorima shouted.

"Hey now, everyone calm down. Why don't we all have the party together?"

"I agree! Let's all have fun!" Kise said excitedly.

"So, everyone called me here for a birthday party?" Kuroko asked.

"Wait, don't tell me it's not your birthday?!" Riko panicked.

"No, it is. I was just surprised. It's been a while since I've had a birthday party." Kuroko smiled.

"Let's hurry up and eat!" Satsuki said, clinging onto Aomine's arm.

They ate under a big tree in the park, having a picnic under the shade. They ate food made by Riko and Satsuki (obviously helped by Kagami and Aomine). They talked about random things and ate cake and honestly, Kagami and Aomine fought a lot.

"Fine, let's settle this through basketball!" Kagami said.

"Just what I wanted! You're on!" Aomine said.

They didn't bother to play mixed teams. It was the Generation of Miracles versus the Seirin basketball team (all of the regulars including Kuroko).

They didn't keep track of points, but Riko honestly admitted that the Generation of Miracles would have won. They played for fun, and even had an all-in basketball game. They had drinks and ice cream afterwards, since they played for about 2 hours straight.

Kuroko was happy though. It was the best birthday ever, he believed. And he hoped next year would be even better. He also hoped Aomine and Kagami would stop fighting for once.

**really last minute and crap but oh well**

**anyways, BIG NEWS! i've decided not many people read my drabble collections here on **

**so i've decided to move to AO3(Archive of Our Own), where I also updated it **

**If you really want to read it, please go to my profile and i'll have a link to my AO3 profile.**

**anyways, thanks everyone (or anyone) for being great readers C: hope to see you later :3 love youse :)**


End file.
